Field of the Invention
The field relates to integrated devices and methods for packaging the same. More particularly, the field relates to devices and methods for improving three-dimensional (3D) packaging and integration and reducing stresses in packages.
Description of the Related Art
Efforts are continually being made to reduce or minimize the size of integrated device packages. For example, it can be important to reduce or minimize both the height of an integrated device package (also referred to as “the package”) and the footprint of the package on an external device substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The size of the package can be based at least in part on the type of device to be packaged. For example, some integrated device packages can include more than one integrated device die. In some implementations with multiple device dies, the dies can simply be placed side by side on a package substrate, such as a leadframe or a PCB material. Placing the device dies adjacent one another on the package substrate can occupy valuable package real estate and can disadvantageously enlarge the footprint of the package on the external device (e.g., a motherboard).
One way to reduce the package footprint on the external device is to stack multiple integrated device dies on top of one another, instead of placing them adjacent one another. While stacking can reduce the area of the package substrate (and thereby reduce the footprint on the external device substrate), stacking can also increase the height of the package. Accordingly, low profile and low footprint integrated device packaging can be beneficial in a variety of devices and arrangements.
Moreover, in various types of devices, stresses can be induced on the integrated device package. For example, in molded packages that are encapsulated with a molding material, the molding material may protect the dies from environmental contamination or impact. However, overmolding can also cause undesirable stresses and strains that can damage the integrated device dies under various conditions. In some arrangements, changes in temperature and/or moisture level in the molding material can cause the molding material to expand and/or contract differentially in different regions, which can also cause undesirable stresses in the device die(s). Accordingly, there is a continuing need to reduce stresses in integrated device packages.
Thus, it can be advantageous to reduce stresses in integrated device packages, without increasing the height of the packages and maintaining a reduced package footprint.